


Faith

by ishafel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: The making of a Rebel.





	

Cassian Andor is six when the first tanks roll through, six when his father raises his voice to a young, frightened soldier in the occupying army and is shot in the street outside his own house, six when his mother runs to try to stop the bleeding and is shot as well. He is six when his war begins, and twenty-six when it ends, on a beach in another conquered country.

After his parents die he is sent to the city to live with his father’s sister. His uncle is gone, in prison or dead, and his cousins are young guerilla fighters in training. By the time he is eight, Cassian is carrying messages, begging candy from the troopers and learning their language, tracking the movement of trucks and tanks in and out of the city.

And then he runs guns, and learns to build bombs, learns to fire an automatic rifle that is bigger than he is, learns to kill. He blows up a truck in a crowded marketplace, takes down an unwary soldier in a dark alley with a well- thrown rock. He is a terrorist at fourteen, recruited and sworn to the cause. He is quick and clever and absolutely ruthless, and the rebel leaders make good use of him.

When he dies, it is for something bigger than himself, something he believes in, and he counts it well worth it. And if the wrong flag still flies in his captured city, bold stripes and bright stars brave against the gold and rough green of the Afghani desert, he never doubts that it will not be forever.


End file.
